The Unknown Ahead
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Alternate Reality, Serena is 17 years old with a twin brother Michael. They live in America, but not for much longer, things change Serena's life drastically
1. Present, Flashbacks and Tears

AN = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end. Also, there may be long breaks between chapters as I am pregnant and so far it is not so healthy, so bear with me on that please. Thanks   Shindi.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with three kids and one coming at sometime ^_^, but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at eaglemoon@talk21.com    

                                                         **The Unknown Ahead**

                         **Chapter 1 – The Present, Flashbacks And Tears.**

Michael looked at the clock next to his bed with blurry sleep filled eyes.

"Not again Sere, when will they stop? What are they about?"

He got out of bed and walked towards his sister's room, where he could hear her words clearly.

"Get off…leave me alone…this is wrong…you don't even know me, why? …Your hurting" Then she went quiet until she let out a scream, long and high pitched. Michael ran into the room where Serena was thrashing and screaming

"Serena, Serena, wake up, it's a dream wake up"

"Wh…where am I?"

"At home Sere, you have to tell me what happened, who hurt you?"

Serena nodded to her brother and stared into space and started to tell and relive that terrible night that changed her life two weeks ago.

:: Flashback::

Serena was walking home from her late night basketball practice; she had just left her best friend Marcia at her home, and had started towards her own. It was dark as she walked through the park, which was the quickest way home. She was not afraid; she knew she could easily call her brother if she needed to, through their link. 

As she was halfway through the park a man stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello there, can you help me, I'm looking for Clement Boulevard?"

"Sure, it's back the way I came and one block left." Serena answered

"Thank you. You're sure a pretty thing"

"Thank you"

The man grabbed her tightly around her wrist.

"Get off my wrist, I have to get home"

"Don't you want to stay and talk?" he taunted

"No, leave me alone, this is wrong"

"Can I kiss you before I leave?"

"No, you don't know me, why do you want to kiss me?"

"I don't want to Just kiss you"

He tightened his grip on her as she thrashed around trying to get free, but he was at least a foot taller and wider than she.

"Your hurting"

He smiled and bent to kiss her neck and then bit down hard on her neck after the kiss, he pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and used his belt to keep them there. Once he was sure she was secure he placed a hanky out of his pocket into her mouth making her gag.

"You see…" he started telling her, "I love meeting fresh young girls and having fun with them" As he spoke he slid his hands up her top and squeezed hard, after a few moments he lifted her top and bra and began alternately kissing and biting hard on first the left and then the right, leaving bright red teeth marks on each. All the time Serena tried to thrash and get him off, but he straddled her legs to stop her from hurting his manhood.

"Keep wiggling little girl, I enjoy it more"

Hearing this Serena stopped moving, not wanting to pleasure the pervert anymore. She tried to call for her brother, but she wasn't able to get through, which made her more afraid than ever.

The man had started his assault on her breasts while she tried calling her brother, but he quickly got bored of this and rolled her over where he preceded to pull down her shorts and panties and began kissing, biting and kneading her bottom. Serena kept calling her brother, pleading for him to come and help her, she soon lost track of time as her head felt light and she fought to remain conscious. The man had stopped what he was doing and she heard him undo his zip and slide his jeans and parts down out of his way, she tried to cry out as she felt him hard and naked against her bottom, he lifted her bottom and forced himself into virgin territory, all Serena could manage was a sob and a squeal as he broke through her sacred barrier, after a few thrusts Serena lost consciousness from the pain. 

Sometime later she woke up under a tree with the gag removed and her hands untied, but her clothes were piled next to her with her panties missing, she also thanked the Gods for what she saw next to the pile of clothes, a used condom, at least she won't get pregnant or aids or something, she had thought.

She quickly got dressed and ran the rest of the way home, once there she ran to the bathroom, locked the door, yanked her clothes off, threw them into the bin and jumped into the hottest shower she could stand. She looked down, blood was coming from in-between her legs, but what shocked her the most was the bite marks on the inside of her thighs, that wasn't there before she blacked out. There was more on her breasts and when she looked into the mirror there was even more on her buttocks, she sobbed at the bottom of the shower stall.

:: End Flashback::

"Where were you?" Serena sobbed while hitting out at her silent stunned brother.

"Oh Sere, I'm so so sorry. I should have been there"

"Where were you?" she asked louder beginning to really physically hurt Michael.

"I blocked you from my mind, I was with Chloe, we were getting close, I didn't want you sensing it. I'm so sorry, if I had known…"

"It doesn't matter now, he's gone, and he won't be back"

"But the dreams, you have them every night, Sere. You have to tell the police, someone." Michael begged.

"I can't, there are more important things we have to do with out lives, and he will get what he deserves."

"Ok, I trust your judgement, try to sleep now." He kissed his sister on her forehead and tucked her in bed.

Once he was safely back in his own room did he breakdown in tears and mentally kick his own ass.

In bed in Tokyo six young men awoke with the same thought,

'The man who hurt the Princess will die'

Each focused on the picture from the Princess's mind and sent power to destroy the life of the man who broke their Princess's heart and spirit.

The following morning none of the men remembered anything from the night before.


	2. Death Times Three

Note from previous chapter – If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.

AN = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end. Also, there may be long breaks between chapters as I am pregnant and so far it is not so healthy, but baby is good, so bear with me on that please. Thanks   Shindi.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with three kids and one coming at sometime ^_^, but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at [shindi_moon@talk21.com][1]   

                                             Chapter 2 – Death Times Three 

A week after Serena broke down and told her brother everything about the rape she began acting more lady-like, refined. She got out of bed earlier, ate slower and studied harder, it both shocked and surprised her brother and parents

It was on one of these days, two weeks later that Serena read the newspaper and got a shock and surprise of her own, on the front page of that morning paper was a picture of the man that raped her. Today was one of the days that Serena and Michael's parents were away on a trip, so she didn't care for the rules of the house. She looked towards the ceiling and yelled telepathically and verbally to her brother,

"Michael Taichi Tsukino get your butt down here right now or else"

"Or else what?" he sent back telepathically.

Serena just ignored him and went back to reading the article in the paper that interested her while waiting for Michael to come down.

"What?" Michael asked while yawning.

"That was HIM," she told Michael while pointing at the paper.

"Who was who?" he asked her, confusion clear across his face.

"The jerk that raped me" she yelled telepathically

"O…ohhh, what happened?"

"He left a long letter saying about all the girls he raped, where they lived to the best of his knowledge, what they looked like, dates etc, and left a stack of underwear next to the letter and then hung himself."

"Good, the bastard deserved it."

"But, Mike…I…I dreamt that I hung him. What if I controlled him, like I did to daddy when I was younger?"

"Sere, you only made Dad walk down the garden path in his robe. And Sere, it was that mans guilt that hung him, not you. Find your peace now, he won't and can't do it ever again."

"I know"

"Come on, let's go do something special."

"Like what?"

"How 'bout the beach? Be ready in an hour."

In an hour Serena had finished her breakfast, rinsed her dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. She had a shower and got dressed in a short pale blue summer dress that showed off her curves, packed any necessities in a shoulder bag and ran out her room to wait for her brother. Once downstairs she grabbed a couple of bottles of water and threw them in her bag, also grabbing her wallet and the car keys at the same time (isn't it great how girls can multi task), sitting on the sofa waiting for Michael she thought over what she would be doing after graduation next year.

Meanwhile, while Serena finished her breakfast Michael had been having a shower, and while in there he cried openly for his sister, while blocking her from hearing.

"Why you Sere? Why you?" he cried over and over until Serena had banged on the door shouting that it was her turn. He quickly washed his hair and body, jumped out the stall, wrapped a towel around his lower and body and left the bathroom. As he walked past he kissed Serena's forehead and went into his own room where he dried himself and put on a pale blue baggy shorts, a baggy white t-shirt with a blue basketball top on over the tee, he added a white bandana to cover his already light golden blonde hair and looked at the clock. After a close inspection he realised that he would have some time left to wait for his sister. He picked up hi English Lit book and started to read, but soon got lost into Pip being turned into a gentleman and forgot the time.

_(You see_ _Michael is totally different to his twin, Serena loves to eat, she would eat a lot, very quickly, while Michael ate when he was hungry and eat it slowly and properly. Serena hated to get out of bed in the morning, while Michael was an early riser. Serena didn't dislike school, but she hated to study out of it, while Michael loved school in and out of the classroom, it doesn't mean that Serena is stupid or lacked brain cells, it was the complete opposite, she was very intelligent, when she wanted to be, but she didn't like people to know, Michael was the only one that knew. Michael on the other hand, was also very intelligent and wasn't ashamed to prove it, he held perfect scores on all subjects, except languages, he only got C+ in languages tops.)_

"Get your lazy butt down here, you said an hour, but you had an extra ten minutes"

"Sorry Sere, I was reading our English Lit book," he said as he left his room.

He enjoyed being able to talk telepathically, he and Serena had helped each other out of many problems thanks to that wonderful gift, he felt triple blessed, once for his twin, twice for their gift and thrice for their parents.

"Let's go." He called from the doorway as Serena picked up her bag.

"I'm driving. By the way, you look good Mike"

"You look great yourself Sere, you even look happy again."

"I feel better knowing that scum is gone. Anyway, lets go have that fun"

So they left to have some time to forget the pain of Serena's rape and jumped into their father's Porsche and headed towards the beach for some fun, and sunbathing.

Nine hours later the brother and sister arrived home, after a day of sweets, beach rides, food, plenty of fun and sunbathing, they were both returning home, happy and tired, but both were fully wide awake when they saw cars that had government plates outside their home.

"Hey Sere, why are the gov' men here?"

"Dunno, lucky daddy showed us how to tell government plates so that you weren't speeding."

"Yeah, weird how he knew though. Well let's get this over with"

They pulled up outside the house, unable to use the garage as the government men were parked in front of it.

Stepping out the car Serena spoke to the man leaning on the closest car. "What do government men want with this house?"

"Sorry ma'am, but I suggest we talk about this inside."

Michael nodded and took Serena's hand and led the way to the front door, all the while trying to calm Serena telepathically.

"Relax Sere, it's ok, be your normal self"

"I'm trying, what if it's about him?"

"It isn't relax"

Michael opened the door and let the five men into the house before closing it behind him and Serena.

"Can we…" Michael began

"…offer you some…"Serena continued.

"…tea, or coffee?" Michael finished.

"No, thank you, can we go sit somewhere?"

"Sure, right…" Serena said calmly

"…in there" Michael said pointing to the other room.

"Can you please stop with the twin talk, we know all about your telepathy."  
 "Why are you here?" Michael demanded, annoyed that this man knew someone private within his family.

"Your parents worked for the American government, even though our father was Japanese he was always loyal to the US, in return we asked him to do no jobs concerning a break in loyalty to Japan. When they went away on trips it was for us."

"So they lie to us when they go away? There not really business trips for the clothing company they work for?" Serena asked a little stunned that her parents lied to them.

"No, they were gaining information for us from various countries besides Japan. Unfortunately something went wrong this time, the Russians discovered who they were earlier this evening."

"Wha…what's going to happen to them? To us? Our home, friends, school, belongings?"

"That's why we are here, I'm afraid that a little under two hours ago the plane your parents were on blew up, there was no survivors, I'm really sorry, they were two of my friends."  
 "There was…"  
 "…no one…left, our parents?"

"Their gone?"

"I'm afraid son, they did their jobs well and sent the information shortly before the plane exploded. We think they knew, their last words were 'tell the twins the truth, and tell them we love them and to look after each other'…now we have told you the truth, their last wishes were fulfilled."  
At the end of those words Serena fell into her brothers arms and both cried and held onto each other for comfort. 

   [1]: mailto:shindi_moon@talk21.com



	3. What now?

Note from chapter 1 - If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.

AN = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with four young kids , but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at artemismoon1hotmail.com 

(…) = telepathic talk

---…--- = memory

Chapter Three - What Now ?

The main man that talked on behalf of all the government told the pair to go to bed, not wanting to be alone they laid in each other's arms and cried themselves to sleep on their parents bed.

The man in charge ordered two of the men out front to watch for anything suspicious and the other two out back while he stayed downstairs in case either of the kids needed him, he settled himself down for a long night and fell asleep.

"Momma come back, I need you…MOMMA" Serena woke to see an unfamiliar face looking gently at her.

"Are you ok?" the man asked softly,

"Sere, not another one was it?" Michael asked.

"Another what?"  
"Nothing, I dreamt of the crash, it was an explosion, but it wasn't a bomb, it just exploded, no one cou…could have s…sur…survived." Serena cried out.

"How did…? Never mind, try to sleep; we have a lot to talk about in the morning. You know, I have a daughter your age, hasn't turned out as good though, your parents were special. Good night kids."

Serena turned over and felt her brother do the same,

"Serena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your power is increasing."  
"I know, where is it coming from?"

"I dunno Sere, we will find out though, one day, I promise. Good night Sere,"

"Night Mike"

The following morning saw Serena back to her old habits, getting up late, rushing her food and klutzing out at every possible moment.

"Morning sleepy"  
"Morning"

"Sere this is Agent Steinburg remember? From last night."

"How could I forget" Then telepathically she told her brother "Watch this"

"Mr Steinburg hop like a bunny, then forget what you did"  
He did as she said, sat down and promptly forgot what he did and what she said.

Michael shook his head and handed her a full English breakfast, black pudding included, which was all her comfort foods, and which all very quickly disappeared.

"Where's the others?" she asked as soon as she finished eating.

"Outside watching for trouble."

"Oh, so what do we do now? I mean our parents are dead, and we are not old enough to live on our own."  
"First you have to move to your aunt and uncles house, that solves the living alone part."  
"But they live in Tokyo, Japan, your joking right?" Michael put in, hoping that he was.

"No, I'm not, you will write letters to your friends explaining what happened, leave out the spies part…"  
"Well, duh." Serena cut in.

"…telling them that you have to leave and move to your aunts, this will be done when you are in the air. You can take two suitcases and a holdall each; some agents will come and pack everything else within the next couple of days. Furniture and family heirlooms that you wish to keep will be held in storage until you turn twenty-one, while you are in the air you will need to write a list of things that you wish to keep and what you want sold or given to charity. Accounts will be set up for you, there will be two each, one will hold the total amount of your money and you will each get a monthly allowance of two hundred dollars, the other accounts will be released when you are twenty-one. Finally, the Porsche that you both seem to love will be shipped over to you within the month along with the other possessions that you wish to have in Japan."  
"How much were our parents worth, exactly?"

"Counting this last payment, around two and a half million dollars, maybe a little more, we have the exact details at the office, your parents had several different accounts in different names, so our first job on your behalf is to gather that money together into a safe account in an alias and then slowly divide the money between your accounts. Also the house will have to be sold so that the Russians will not be able to find you so easily, if you came back to America…"  
"What do you mean if?"  
"We, the agency, would prefer you to stay out of the country forever, it may keep you alive longer. If you did come back, I promise that I would try to look out for you as best as I can. Now, I believe you will want to know when and how you will get to Japan?"  
Both Serena and Michael nodded their heads, not quite fully caught up in everything.

"Well firstly you will go by helicopter to an air force base, from there you will go to a small airfield, then onto JFK, then to England and Japan. I will come all the way to Japan with you so that you're not alone. I trust that you can recognize your aunt and uncle?"  
"Of course we can recognize them, is this all necessary? I mean they killed our parents, why come after us?"  
"They will try to kill you in case you know anything, it's that simple. Do you understand all you have to do and what I have told you?"  
"You haven't said when we are leaving, or what about our school, our records, and we don't know much Japanese, how will we communicate?"  
"I am so bad at languages," Serena wailed at her brother's questions.

"We will retrieve your school records and I will pose as your head teacher while I am in Japan, it's my cover for escorting you. The only ones that know the truth are the local authorities and your Aunt and Uncle will know when we get there. As for Japanese, you know the basics don't you?"

"Um, no! We never got chance, Mom and Dad were gonna teach us after graduation next year so that we could all go there for a few months vacation." Michael whispered.

"Oh dear, I will try to teach you some on the way, but I never learnt either, I will ring and get some tapes and books onto the flights." Steinburg told them.

"You still haven't told us when we leave."  
"You have…"Steinburg checked his watch carefully "just a few hours before we go. So go get packing"

Serena sat on her bed, pondering what to take,

(Mike I don't know what to take)

(Me neither, lets go through our parents stuff, take something special)

(Sure meet you there in 10 seconds)

(Deal Sere)

Serena ran down the hall to her parent's room, when she got there Michael was sitting on the bed.

"You cheated"  
"No, I just neglected to say that I was here already"  
"Same thing" Serena told him as she crossed her arms and pouted, Michael ignored her and started to go through his parents stuff.

An hour later Serena walked out of her parent's room with her mother's diamond and sapphire choker with matching earrings and ring, the engagement, eternity and wedding ring set that was at the back of the safe. She also left the room with her mothers pale blue spaghetti strapped dress, matching shawl, bag and shoes and a photo of her parents with the twins at the beach taken a few short months ago.

Michael walked out with his father's cufflinks that had DAD engraved on each, his father tuxedo, a dark blue suit, a St. Christopher's pendant and his dad's prized baseball glove, he planned on taking the matching photo to the one Serena had from the lounge when they went back downstairs.

They walked back to their own rooms and silently began to fill their cases, taking extra special care of the 'treasures'.

Two hours later they were sitting on an airplane heading towards a new life, a new beginning and new names. Serena was told that she should go by Usagi so that she fit in and Michael to go by Taichi for the same reason, neither minded the name change, what really bothered them the most was leaving everything and everyone that they had ever known, trusted and loved and not being able to tell them in the letters that they had just finished where in the world that they were going to. Their question of 'what now?' had been answered, but what other shocks and surprises were to come!


	4. New Faces And A New School

**Note from chapter 1 - If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.**

**AN** = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end. I know nothing about government agencies, or what they would really do in such situations; anything that I have or will write about is what I believe they should do.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with four young kids , but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at 

(…) – Telepathic talk

((...)) Japanese

Chapter 4 – New Faces And New School.

Things began well for their new lives, they were given the week off school so that they could grieve for their parents, and the small family had held a private memorial service for the couple at the local temple. It was nice, but Serena felt ill and tired she was too shocked about her parent's death to think let alone worry about anything. Mr Steinburg had stayed for the week and was busy throughout that time, he organised the school that they were to attend, their official name changes, which were not listed in public domains, and also he set up the accounts where their allowances were to be paid into each month.

All that time Serena had only left the house twice, once to attend the memorial service and once to buy her school uniform and other provisions needed for her first day, besides that she stayed in her room either in bed or pacing backwards and forwards. No matter how hard her brother or Lewis tried to drag her out, it never worked. Lewis was trying to become accustomed to her strange behaviour and to her as a person, but it was hard when she wouldn't leave her room, over the week though he had came to think of Michael as a great friend.

Michael was totally different to Serena, he went with Lewis who was only a few months younger, to see where the school was, to the mall, babe trawling, the park which had a huge lake and finally to the arcade where he met Andrew, a great friend of Lewis's, who looked very similar to Lewis, Serena and Michael, who all was blonde haired, the latter three were blued eyed and Andrew had green eyes, Lewis also had natural brown and red streaks, besides those differences anyone not knowing would swear that they were siblings.

While Michael had fun Serena had many things to think about, one was the first meeting with her aunt, uncle and cousin.

**----Memory---**

Serena, Michael and Steinburg had made their way through customs very easily; Steinburg had government documents to get them through with his gun and no questions asked. They were to meet the Tokyo Tsukinos at the café in the centre of the shopping area of the large airport in which they landed. They made their way in a seemingly silent companionship, what Steinburg didn't know was that the twins were conversing telepathically, about their friends, their parents, their fears and anything else that passed the time. As they drew closer the twins held fast onto each other's hands not through fear but through insecurity, what if they didn't like them?

From the very first 'hello' to the first hug both of the twins had opened their hearts to their uncle and aunt, Lewis was another matter though, he seemed to be reserved, not knowing what to make of them, and thus making them feel the same way about him. Luckily all three knew perfect English so Serena and Michael were comfortable in knowing that they would not be forced to speak Japanese quite so soon. One thing their aunt and uncle were keen for them to use was their first names, so they started to call them Ted-Chan and Sylvia-Chan, Lewis just preferred to be called plain old Lewis.

**---End Memory---**

The day for the start of their new school came, Steinburg had left the day before, after making sure that they had their bank cards, new passports, and any other documents that they needed, he had also left a phone number for his home with them because in the short time he spent with them he had become fond of the twins, he also left the contact number for his office in case there was any kind of trouble.

Michael of course woke up on time, he was eager to get to school and meet some of the babes that Lewis had promised went to that school. He was bathed, dressed and had had his breakfast an hour before Serena had even opened one eye.

(Sere, wake up call) Michael yelled telepathically (Come on sis, we'll be late and I don't want to be.)

(Five more minutes mom)

(Sere, it's Michael, NOW GET UP)

(Ok, ok. Give me a few minutes; you know I don't wanna go, right?)

(Sere, you've hardly gone out, come on, you need to make new friends)

(Fine, I'm coming, I don't need a lecture)

(I love this telepathy, you can't escape me)

(I can, but I'm not like you, I don't shut myself off)

With that said Serena climbed, or rather fell out of bed, grateful that she had bathed the night before as she sped through her room throwing on underwear, school uniform and finally slowing down to brush her hair, she used to have her hair to the floor and then tied into two pigtails and buns, but she had too much of the teasing and had her hair cut so that it reached her knees, so now she could leave it down or put it up into one high ponytail.

As soon as she was ready she ran downstairs, grabbed her bag and went into the kitchen.

"About time" Lewis spoke up as she walked in.

"You have time to grab some toast and that's it."  
"Screw you both, I didn't want to go in the first place, and I'm not hungry" she replied as she walked out the door.

Both boys gapped openly at her, while Michael also thought back to how long she had been like this,

'A week of not eating much and not going out, it's not like her to be so closed in. She hasn't been her usual self for about five or six months, maybe it was that incident with that bloke and mom and dads murders? Or maybe just the move here, it has shook me up some too.'

(Sere, you ok?) He sent to her.

(Fine, I just don't want to go to school)

(Fine, be like that)

When they made it to school Lewis took off for his class while Michael and Serena headed for the office. It took half and hour before they got everything sorted and schedules printed out, fortunately they were in the same classes, also they were in the same homeroom with Lewis, which was used once a week in the mornings for studying.

Michael knocked on the homeroom door and waited to be allowed in, a call came, which they assumed, meant for them to enter.

"Excuse me miss, we're the new students" Michael spoke to the teacher, who looked confused.

((Miss Haruna, these are the new students**))** spoke up a blue haired girl near the back of the class.

((Ah, yes. Thank you Ami, can you translate for us please))

((Hai Sensei)) the girl Ami replied.

Through Ami Miss Haruna asked them to introduce themselves, and then with Michael grabbing and pulling Serena along they made it fully into the classroom and preceded to introduce themselves with Ami translating everything they said.

"Hi, my name is Tsukino Taichi, I'm seventeen years old and originally from America, this is my near identical sister." Michael told the room.

"Hi, I'm Usagi, 17, from America and this is my annoying twin"

"Why do you have Japanese names?"

"Do you have cool twin powers?"  
"Are you related to Lewis?"  
Came the questions from around the room, crowded with students, Ami again translated for the benefit of the whole room.

"Our father was Japanese, we are using them to fit in better…"  
"Our American names will only be used by us, Lewis and maybe close friends later on."  
"We can finish sentences for each other, but otherwise we are basically normal individual people."

Miss Haruna, who was unable to speak a word of English, sat Serena next to Ami and Michael next to Lewis.


	5. A New Friend And A Huge Shock

Note from chapter 1 - If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.

AN = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end.  I know nothing about government agencies, or what they would really do in such situations; anything that I have or will write about is what I believe they should do. From now on they will be talking Japanese and English.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with four young kids , but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at   

(…) – Telepathic talk

((…)) Japanese

'…' English

                                                       Chapter 5 – New Friend And a Huge Shock.

The week had passed by quite quickly for Serena, but she still only left the house to go to school or to the mall to buy school items. The thought of going anywhere made her feel panicked and ill, but going out wasn't her only problem, Serena had missed two periods, she was always regular as clockwork and couldn't understand what the problem could be, she needed and wanted to see a doctor and soon, but who could she trust? Certainly not Michael he would want to go with her, as it was she had to block him from her mind sometimes, like now. She liked her aunt Sylvia, but didn't want to discuss this problem with her, not yet anyway. The only other female in her life at the moment was Amy, but to tell her or not to tell her? What was she going to do?

Michael on the other hand spent most of his afternoons at the arcade with Andrew and Lewis checking out the babes as they called them. He had also joined the soccer team, which had a match in a few weeks so the rest of his afternoons were spent at practice. Serena had wanted to join a team too, but not basketball, to many bad memories, so she joined the volleyball team instead which met at lunch times.

Today was Friday, the one day that Serena had free at lunchtime to think about her problem, she also knew that Michael was soccer practice that evening and lunchtime was spent with a girl called Naru, who seemed very nice but had an annoying accent. Today was the perfect day it was the best day to think and set out a plan.

After a while of thinking alone she came up with some kind of plan, one that she would just have to allow to follow its own path, this wasn't something that she had done before, relying on someone else to help her, she felt alone and scared.

Just before the afternoon bell went for the second from last class of the day Serena found Amy at her locker and walked slowly up to her and hesitantly touched her on the shoulder.

'Hi Ami-chan'

'Hi Usagi-chan, how are you?'

'Fine, but I need some help, onegai?'

'Of course, what can I help you with, is it Japanese, or studies?'

'I need help to find an English speaking female doctor, one that won't ask too many questions, or tell my guardians anything. Do you know of someone?'

'Hai, my mom is a doctor and she speaks English as if it was her first language, you will get on great with her I think. She will not talk to your guardians because it is a doctor patient confidentiality matter. Would you like for me to get you an appointment?' Amy told the slightly shaking girl in front of her. 'Are you sure that you are alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine Amy-chan, no need to worry. Can you get it for after school?'

'Sure I'll phone her and let you know when she says is fine.'

'Thank you so much, will you come with me to show me where it is?'

'Of course I will.'

'Thanks Amy-chan' Serena said as she hugged the slightly smaller girl.

Last thing that afternoon Serena, Amy and Michael had Miss Haruna for maths, Serena's worst subject by far.

Again poor Amy had to translate Miss Harunas insults to Serena, who kept throwing Amy understanding, sympathetic looks.

((Usagi, you are the most stupidest and laziest pupil that I have ever had the misfortune to teach))

Serena had had enough this time and just snapped, she put her hands to her head as if she had a terrible headache, and she concentrated hard and managed to control Miss Haruna.

Miss Haruna in turn, picked up the chalk and preceded to make a sentence on the board, it was in English, which Amy translated for the rest of the class.

((I am pissed off because my boyfriend dumped me because I look like an old hag. I pick on Usagi because she is young and pretty and wastes her life stuck in her house or school. She was really smart at her old school, which shocked me seeing as she is totally dumb here))

Serena stopped and Miss Haruna returned to her normal self, when she saw the board she demanded to know who had written it and in a language other than Japanese. Amy and a few others tried to assure her that she wrote it, after hearing this from her top pupils she collapsed in her chair and began muttering about vacations. Michael just gave Serena a look that could kill; Serena in turn ignored him and blocked him from her mind.

After that last class Serena met up with Amy who had managed to phone her mother just before the last class. Amy was now taking Serena to her mother's office, as her mother had the afternoon off and was only taking Serena because her daughter had begged her to.

'Usagi?'

'Hm?'

'Did you do that to Miss Haruna?'

'I…no why?'

'There's something about you and Taichi, but more you, there is this power, an aura that radiates from you.'

Not wanting to talk about it Serena swiftly changed the subject.

'Ami? Did you find a note in your locker today?'

'Yes, I am to tutor you in Japanese and maths at a time convenient to you.'

'Kewl'

'Usagi?'

'Call me Serena when we are alone please'

'Ok Serena, are we friends now?'

'Of course Amy-chan, you're my first and best friend. Please don't mention this to anyone, my American name or my going to see your mother.'

'I won't I promise'

After ten minutes of walking they came to a small office building with a sign, which Serena assumed meant that the building was a doctors office.

'This is her office, she also works shifts at the hospital' Amy explained.

'Amy you're here' came the voice of an older version of the girl.

'Mom this is my friend Usagi, she needs to talk to you, remember I told you on the phone.'

'Come in Usagi, Amy please wait out here.'

'No, I want Amy to come please, I…I need a friend, I trust you.' Serena said the end part while looking pleadingly at her new friend.

'If you're sure, and thank you for giving me your trust Usagi-chan.'

Serena nodded to Amy as they walked in a large room containing an examination table with a screen, a desk and three chairs. Dr Mizuno closed the door after Serena and Amy walked in and then walked over to the chair behind her desk.

'Now, how may I help you Usagi?'

'It's a long story, but to give you the highlights or rather the low points, I best begin at the beginning. First I must do something.'

Serena placed her hands on her head and again concentrated hard and placed a block so that her brother would not be able to hear her or sense where she is.

'That's better, ah your confused I think I had better explain this first. My twin brother and I are telepathic, I didn't want him probing into my affairs, I managed to teach myself at an early age to build a wall to stop him.'

'I see, is this your problem?'

'No, Amy-chan, do you mind?' Serena asked as she reached for Amy's hand to hold.

'Of course not Usa-chan' Amy held on tight to her hand.

'Well you see, my parents died in a plane crash a few weeks back, and I am afraid to go places, I feel sick and dizzy and want to run home. Also they were murdered, the authorities in America know all about it and doing what they can, but I am still scared. Also I have missed my last two periods.'

'Well the way your parents died is an understandable cause for you to develop panic symptoms, but not for you to miss two periods, I can set up an appointment for you to have counselling for the panic you feel, and I can do tests to find out why you missed your periods, but firstly I need to ask this, and I'm sorry to have to ask, but did something happen before your parents deaths, or did you have unprotected sex?'

'I was…was raped…' Serena choked out as a sob built up in her throat 'raped about eight weeks ago, when I woke there was a used condom beside me'

'Oh Usa' Amy said as she jumped out of her chair to pull her new friend into a hug which surprised Serena and shocked Amy's mother, for Amy was a reserved young lady who rarely hugged anyone.

'Even if your attacker used a condom I think we should do a pregnancy test anyway, just to be sure.' Dr Mizuno got up and began searching in her cupboard for a test, 'oh dear, I seem to have run out, but I do have something that may prove if you are or not, I have an ultrasound scanner in the other room, it can be more effective than a pregnancy test anyway.'

'But why look? If he used a condom I couldn't be pregnant.'

'It could have been defective, or he could of raped you again while you was unconscious, there are many possibilities, I just want to be sure so that I can treat you appropriately.'

'Usa-chan, did you tell anyone?'

Serena shook her head, 'Only Mich…I mean Taichi.'

'He could attack someone else…'

'No, he couldn't, he killed himself shortly after.'

'Well then, no need to put yourself through more pain, now lets go into the next room.'

They went into a smaller room, which had a large machine with two TV like screens and another examination table and a chair.

'You will either have to take off your skirt, lift it up or pull it down slightly so that I can first feel your tummy and then do the scan.'

Serena took her skirt off and handed it to Amy and lay down on the table ready for what may happen next, or so she thought. Dr Mizuno rubbed her hands together to warm them up and gently placed them onto Serena's abdomen.

'Well you have a slight rise of the uterus; if you are pregnant we should not feel it until at least ten weeks with a normal single pregnancy. It could be an indication of an infection so I will take some bloods and a urine test for sampling too. Now I have to put jelly here where my hand is for the scan to work, it will be a little cool.'

She put the jelly on making Serena gasp at the coldness of it, she ran the probe around smearing the jelly around at the same time, it felt a little uncomfortable to Serena, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Serena watched the facial expressions of the doctor, which changed from none expressive to shocked and then back once again to none expressive.

'Well…Serena I'm afraid to say, but you are indeed pregnant. Would you like to see?'

'Sure'

Dr Mizuno turned the second slightly larger screen to Amy and Serena

'When I place the probe back on there will be a pointer, follow that pointer and I will explain what you can see, ok?'

Serena nodded so Dr Mizuno continued, placing the probe back where it was first.

'Firstly, this is the placenta its shown as a white/grey colour, the black area is the amniotic fluid and there is the membrane, and that in the centre is baby number one, there is its head and the beginning of it's arms, legs and a little kind of tail, that will eventually disappear as it grows bigger, now here…'

'What did you mean by baby number one?'

'You will see, ask questions when I finish please. Here is another placenta, membranes and amniotic fluid, it is sharing its main membranes with another, it too looks healthy and normal, and then there is baby number three, it shares the placenta with number two and the main membranes, they will be identical. So you have spontaneous triplets, a pair and a spare as we like to call them, that means the pair will be one sex and the single may be another or the same.'

'Three, three? I'm pregnant with that jerks triplets, I hope he rots in hell' Serena managed just before she passed out from shock.


	6. Amy And Her Mother

Note from chapter 1 - If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.

AN = Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end. I know nothing about government agencies, or what they would really do in such situations; anything that I have or will write about is what I believe they should do. From now on they will be talking Japanese and English. If you flame me about Serena/Usagi's position then don't bother reading any further, this is a subject close to my heart and I feel strongly against abortion, so of course my main character will feel the same as me. Also there will be no Sailor Scouts and tuxedo mask, I like them, but I just want to do something different with their other sides.

Disclaimer = Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with four young kids , but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at 

(…) – Telepathic talk

((…)) Japanese

'…' English

… Thoughts

This is a point of view from Amy and her mother, I also swap to my point of view, I do not know if she had a real name in the show, and I apologise if she has and I am wrong.

Chapter 6 – Amy and her Mother

Earlier on the day that Serena found out that she was pregnant Amy had been having odd feelings and sensations towards the two new people in her school, it wasn't a horrible feeling, more like that there was a power radiating from them, like an electrical shock, or a static shock, it never hurt it just was there. Amy being reserved and lonely had never had many friends, not real ones anyway, she hung around a group of girls and boys at the arcade sometimes, but that was more because she was tutoring one of them and had been asked to join in, it was nice but she felt that something or someone was missing and was hoping that she could become good friends with Usagi or Taichi, she hoped it was Usagi as she was terribly uncomfortable around boys, shy would not be too far from the way she was around them, but sometimes she though that it could be more than that, she had only one male close to her and that was her brother, so she was unsure of her thoughts and feelings in that department, just the same as she was feeling around Usagi and her brother, totally unsure.

Later that very same day Usagi approached her about finding a doctor that could speak English and not ask too many questions. Amy felt on top of the world because this stranger, this American had asked for her help, someone with whom she would love to become friends with, sure she had been asked by Usagi to sit and eat with her at lunchtimes this week and had chatted like friends, but that didn't mean that they were indeed friends, trust and being a confidant made people friends.

That was why Amy in her innocence accepted what Usagi said and offered to make an appointment with her own mother, not being worried that this could be something big, or something to worry about she managed to get a few minutes to phone her mom and make the appointment for straight after school.

((Mom, its Amy, I have a friend that needs to see a doctor that can speak English))

((Is it something serious?))

((I don't think so, she just moved here, so it might be to do with medication or something, she never told me why she wanted it))

((Ok, bring her by straight after school and then we can go for dinner at your favourite restaurant))  
((Sure mom, I'll see you after school then))

((Bye Amy))

It was straight after that phone call that Amy got her first hug from a person she wanted to consider a friend.

'Usagi, straight after school, is that alright?'

'Thanks Amy, you're the best' Serena then gave Amy the biggest hug that she could give without strangulating the girl. Amy returned the hug hesitantly.

After the last class of the day Amy met with Serena at the lockers so that she could take the other girl to her mothers office 10 minutes walk from the school. Amy had been thinking of something for a while, since the end of class, but it had bugged her through class too, something that put her off her studies, which was unusual for her, normally nothing would put her off. That something was Miss Harunas strange behaviour with the chalk and board, she knew for a fact that Miss Haruna could not speak English let alone write it, and that was what was bugging her to no end, she finally plucked up the courage to ask Usagi about it.

'Usagi?'

'Hm?'

'Did you do that to Miss Haruna?'

'I…no why?'

'There's something about you and Taichi, but more you, there is this power, an aura that radiates from you.' Amy blushed after saying that, but that was how she felt and she just had to say something to the other girl. She knew that Usagi didn't want to say anything on the subject, but she knew, just by looking at her that indeed she was responsible, Amy wasn't going to say anything more on the matter, not yet anyway, she was planning on writing about her maybe new friend and the strange occurrences around her, to help her to gather her thoughts and to try and figure Usagi out.

'Amy? Did you find a note in your locker today?'

'Yes, I am to tutor you in Japanese and maths at a time convenient to you.' I can't wait to teach her, it maybe the way for us to become friends

'Kewl'

'Usagi?'

'Call me Serena when we are alone please'

'Ok Serena, are we friends now?'

'Of course Amy-chan, you're my first and best friend. Please don't mention this to anyone, my American name or my going to see your mother.'

'I won't I promise' and she wouldn't, this was the best time for her, she was dying for a real friend, and felt that this was going to be a wonderful friendship, one that will last to the end of time, one that not even boys could break.

When they came to her mother's office she felt that she should tell her friend a little about her mother.

'This is her office, she also works shifts at the hospital. She is pretty cool for a mom, I think you will get along just great' Amy explained.

'Amy you're here' came the voice of her mother, who came out of a main door and stood in front of them.

'Mom this is my friend Usagi, she needs to talk to you, remember I told you on the phone.'

'Come in Usagi, Amy please wait out here.'

'No, I want Amy to come please, I…I need a friend, I trust you.'

'If you're sure, and thank you for giving me your trust Usagi-chan.' Amy was on cloud nine, this was the first time that someone gave their trust to her.

All through the talk on Serena's parents and her and Taichi's telepathic abilities Amy was thinking about how quickly she had become used to the girls way, yet she knew that this was not the true girl, that there was something missing, something that she wasn't talking about yet. Her ears pricked up and she started to listen to the conversation properly when she heard her mother ask Serena about unprotected sex, Amy thought that surely Serena was a virgin, she seemed to sweet to not be, and when she heard Serena's answer she just wanted to cry for her friend, instead she jumped out of her chair and hugged her new friend, which she could see shocked her mother, it was a shock to her too, it was something that she rarely did, she only hugged her mother on rare occasions and her father when he deemed her important enough to visit.

When they went into the ultrasound room Amy already knew what was going to happen, she had been involved in some of her mother antenatal visits during her school holidays for the last year because she wanted to be a doctor herself and believed that studying a doctor would help her.

When her mother said that Serena was pregnant she squeezed her hand as if to say it was all right, she was scared for her friend because she knew that being a parent would take up a lot of responsibility. She sat and listened to her mother as she explained to Serena what was going to happen.

'When I place the probe back on there will be a pointer, follow that pointer and I will explain what you can see, ok?'

Serena nodded so Dr Mizuno continued, placing the probe back where it was first.

'Firstly, this is the placenta its shown as a white/grey colour, the black area is the amniotic fluid and there is the membrane, and that in the centre is baby number one, there is its head and the beginning of it's arms, legs and a little kind of tail, that will eventually disappear as it grows bigger, now here…'

'What did you mean by baby number one?'

'You will see, ask questions when I finish please. Here is another placenta, membranes and amniotic fluid, it is sharing its main membranes with another, it too looks healthy and normal, and then there is baby number three, it shares the placenta with number two and the main membranes, they will be identical. So you have spontaneous triplets, a pair and a spare as we like to call them, that means the pair will be one sex and the single may be another or the same.'

'Three, three? I'm pregnant with that jerks triplets, I hope he rots in hell'

Amy caught hold of Serena as she passed out so that she didn't fall onto the floor; with help from her mother she laid Serena onto the bed safely and covered her up with the sheet, and followed her mother out the door.

((Amy do you think that she is telling the truth about the rape?))  
((Yes, she doesn't strike me as someone who lies, she has been very open about her parents and we don't know her, so why would she lie? After all, she could have said that it was a result of unprotected sex with her ex boyfriend in America and they split up because she moved here.))

((True, there is something odd, I thought I saw bite mark scars on her thighs, I guess you are right Amy, when she wakes up we will have to see how she feels about the babies, I mean one is hard enough when you are a single parent, but three will be a hundred times worse.))  
((I'll be there for her; she gave me her trust that is something no one has ever done before, so I will be there for everything.))

((That's why I love you so much Amy; you will help anyone, and even someone you barely know))

Amy went and sat beside Serena waiting for her to wake up, mentally adding up what she knew so far of her new friend.

One, she has been raped, is pregnant with the rapists children and has had the strength to stay alive and the ability to make people like her. Two she and her brother are telepathic, so this could extend to controlling people and blocking her brother from her mind, does he have this ability too, or just Serena? Three, she has this power around her, I am the only person that has noticed it so far I think, why am I so drawn to her, it is like our souls know each other, but I have never met her before today 

With this Amy just kept twirling the thoughts around in her mind.

Meanwhile her mother was walking around her office trying to decide whether to report Usagi's rape to the American government in case she was lying about the man dying. She trusted her daughter and decided to look on the Internet to see if she could find anything about a rapist.

After logging on and five minutes of searching she found an article dating back five weeks, it was about a serial rapist who left bite marks on all his victims and repeatedly raped them while they were unconscious, he left a suicide note, a stack of girls underwear and a list of names of the girls that he raped, there was no mention of the names in the report, just that there was a list, Dr Mizuno assumed that this was the man.

Knowing that Usagi should be awake about now she picked up the leaflets about pregnancy, nutrition and prenatal vitamins and the notes that she quickly wrote up for the ante-natal visits and went back into the ultrasound room.

'Ah I see that you are awake'

'Yes, I feel better now too.'

'Alright, I have one more question about the rapist, and then we will take your bloods.' She waited for Usagi to nod her head and then continued, ' Did he hang himself and what did he leave?'

'Yes, and he left a pile of underwear and a list of names, I moved before the authorities got to me I think.'

'Ok, from now on I would like you to call me Mitsuke seeing that you and Amy are friends and I hope that I will be your doctor from now on too'

'Yes, oh yes, thank you thank you thank you, and you can call me Serena' Amy watched as Serena jumped from the table and hugged the doctor just like she had hugged her earlier that day. Mitsuke hugged the small girl back, wondering how the poor little thing was going to cope with this burden, and thought back to how she managed when she was a young single mom and made a decision.

'Serena, would you like to come to dinner with Amy and I?'

It took Serena less than a minute to make her mind up, she phoned her aunt and told her that she had made a new friend and that her mother had asked her to come for dinner, her aunt said yes as this was a momentous occasion for her niece, because it would be the first place except for school and the mall that she had been to.

'Serena while we are eating I think we should talk about the do's and don'ts of pregnancy, especially a high risk one such as yours'

'Ok, but I don't want to tell anyone yet, I do know that I will not kill these babies, they are mine, no one else's and I won't abort them'

'That's good, now I just want to say that I will support you in anyway that I can, you will not have to pay me for my time, I will give you free samples of vitamins, but you will have to buy some every now and again as I don't get them very often, I also offer my services for the birth and aftercare for you all, I am a trained surgeon, paediatrician and obstetrician, and if at anytime you need a place to stay, or need to stay away from your home for a night or few nights you are very welcome to stay at my home, I also have two spare rooms, one you can use to store baby equipment for as long as you need.'

'Thank you, but why are you helping me?'

'When I was 17 years old I became pregnant, with twins, Amy and her brother Shinji, my mother threw me out of the family home, and their father wanted nothing to do with us, my best friends mother was a nurse and knew a doctor that had always wanted children but could have none, this doctor took me in when no one wanted me. She was very rich and took care of me medically and emotionally, she became my mother, I never knew my father he died in a car crash when I was but a baby and my mother was a heavy drinker, I brought myself up, so this was new to me. I wanted to become the best doctor that I could be and follow my new mother. She gave me books on everything in the medical field to read that she had, when I was put on bed rest at 24 weeks pregnant, there was complications and I had nothing to do, I still did my school work and was allowed to do my final exams at home as my birthday was the end of the year I was one of the youngest to graduate after skipping a year when I was twelve. When I went to my graduation I was 36 weeks pregnant and very big, only a handful of people knew that I was pregnant, others thought that I changed schools, so there was plenty of gasps going around, my waters broke when I was getting my diploma on stage, I was so embarrassed, luckily my new mother took me to hand and took me to hospital and delivered my beautiful babies, both needed ventilators for a week. When they could come home she took care of me and them until I was well enough to care for them both, financially she cared for us, whatever we needed she gave us, I want to pass on what she gave to me, hope and love, I always wanted another daughter, but I guess caring for you will bring me that same joy I gave her.'

'Thank you, I hope that I can live up to your expectations of me, and be a great friend to Amy, so far she is the only one that has not turned away from me because I am weird.'

'Your not weird Serena, you just have problems, I think in a way we are kindred spirits brought together. Mom don't you think we should order our food, the waiter is tapping his foot.'

'Oh yes' Mitsuke waved the waiter over and after a few minutes of explaining foods to Serena they managed to order their food.

'I think we should talk about foods that you cannot eat during pregnancy and what activities to avoid.'

'What can't I do?' Serena asked

'No physical contact sports, or heavy lifting, no jumping, those kind of exercises, try yoga it is good for pregnancy. Also no raw meat, eggs, fish and make sure you thoroughly wash all fruit and vegetables.'

'Ok'

The conversation went on all through their meal onto what she can and can't do, what appointments and when she had to attend and what kind of things she should look out for on her body as bad signs.

'May I ask where Shinji is? You never mentioned him Amy, and why isn't he here at dinner?'

'Of course you may ask. Shinji is away on a student program, he went to England to study for a few months, he actually comes back on Sunday.' Mitsuke answered her.

'I'm sorry Serena, I never thought to tell you, wait till you see him, he is gorgeous he has the same colour hair as me, blue eyes slightly darker and he is taller too, and we have this gift, it isn't like yours, I'll explain it another time'

'Sure and I'll tell you all about mine and what I can get up to without people knowing.'

Mitsuke looked at her daughter and her kind of adopted daughter and felt a rush of love for them both, she didn't know why, she had only known Serena for a matter of a few hours, but it felt like forever, she wanted to protect the girl and her babies, she wanted to be her mother, to be a friend, it scared her.


	7. Huh? What Next?

Note from chapter 1 - If you, or someone you know has been raped, sexually or indecently assaulted please, and I cannot stress this enough, please tell an adult that you trust, or go to the police and tell them, if not it could happen to someone else, and that thought is as bad as being assaulted, so please tell someone.

AN Hi, as this is an alternate reality, please bear with the name changes, I will try to explain about the name changes in the story itself so that I do not bore you with long notes at the beginning or end. I know nothing about government agencies, or what they would really do in such situations; anything that I have or will write about is what I believe they should do. From now on they will be talking Japanese and English.

Disclaimer Sailor Moon unfortunately does not belong to me that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the rest so please don't sue, I'm a poor young mom with four young kids , but Agent Steinberg, Cousin Lewis, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Ted, Michael and the alter egos that I use are mine, please ask if you wish to use anything, at 

(...) – Telepathic talk

((...)) - Japanese talk, most of the time it will be '..' though

"..." Thoughts

Chapter 7 - Huh? What Next?

Serena woke half hour before she usually did on a Sunday morning, so far all weekend she had thought about her babies, what she going to do, and the recurring dreams that she had Friday, and Saturday nights. The dream was really a nightmare, it was of the man raping her again, this time it was like she was watching. She wanted to turn and run but her feet were glued to the floor and her eyes fixed on her other self and the man. Her other self was unconscious, she watched the man remove the condom place it on the floor and then slowly remove her clothes taking the time to kiss, lick and bite her buttocks, thighs and breasts, finally he raped her again, this time using nothing, That was when she has woken up, sweating and crying softly.

It scared her stiff, but at least she now knew how she got pregnant, and she felt better knowing that he was dead and that he can't hurt anyone else like he hurt her, the only thing that bothered her to no end was, how many of these other girls got pregnant, and how many children are now fatherless, it shouldn't bother her, after all, he wasn't really any of the children's father, he was just the donor of sorts, but still she couldn't help it.

On the Friday when Serena went for a meal with Amy and her mother she learnt a lot about Amy and Mitsuke, one thing that she wasn't expecting was that Amy was a twin, and that her twin was also a male, like Serena's was, weird in a crazy way, how many other sets of twins gave off power auras instead of plain coloured auras? Not that she had met Amy's twin that would come later. Serena would just have to learn what she could about Amy, she already loved the girl, it wasn't like a sibling love or a lovers kind of love, it was something different, one that she wasn't quite prepared to go into detail on...yet.

At that meal Mitsuke also told Serena everything that she needed to know about being pregnant with triplets. She even gave her three bottles of pre-natal vitamins that she had to take everyday, they came with a lecture with why it was important for her to make sure that she took them everyday and that she should take them with orange juice and sit in sunlight for at least an hour a day, not in one go, but in bursts, something to do with orange and sun helping to absorb the vitamins, Serena never really followed but knew that she would do whatever Mitsuke said, giving her, her full trust. She also got the lecture on exercise, one being that she had to give up volleyball, but that she could still do moderate exercise, or risk losing the triplets. Serena wasn't too happy about giving up her new sport already, but she didn't want to be the one to kill three innocent babies, no matter how they were conceived.

Amy had at one stage before the restaurant protested that Serena hadn't actually said that she was planning on carrying and giving birth to the babies, Serena had promptly replied that 'Above anything I trust that the Gods have a reason for this, and next to my believe in my Gods I believe in life, that of the living and that of the unborn, so I will keep my babies.' Amy had hugged her and vowed to help her in anyway that she could, including sleepovers and extra tuition in Japanese, Serena had gone home grabbed a change of clothes and stayed at Amy's that very night and came home late on the Saturday.

That Saturday night Serena had thought long and hard over her decision, staying up until nearly 2am thinking until a warning sounded in her head, oddly it was a mixture of Amy and Mitsuke's voices telling her that she needed to sleep as much as she could for the next six to seven months. That was when she went to bed, feeling a little freer than she had in the last nearly nine weeks. Two of the things that she had thought over the hardest were if she was keeping the babies after they were born and if she was going to tell anyone that she was pregnant, the answer to the first was yes, they were a part of her, and would be nothing to do with the unnamed rapist. The answer to the second question was that no, she was not going to tell anyone...yet, there was plenty of time to tell people, first she had to come to terms with it. So before she went to bed she locked away her new pregnancy notes and tablets, and the thoughts in her mind so that her brother would not be able to sense them and find out about it before she was ready.

After thinking about the last two days Serena decided that some shopping would be in order, she hadn't spent much of her allowance and it just happened that Wednesday was the first day of the month which meant that she would get more allowance, so she decided that she would spend nearly all of what she had left and knew who would go with her to spend it, her first allowance would be spent on some larger clothes to hide the bulging belly that will soon come according to Mitsuke and she also had assured her that it wouldn't be that long before she gave birth to the triplets too. She picked up the phone and dialled the number that Amy had given her and remembering the Japanese words for using the phone she prepared herself in case it was the wrong number.

((Hello is this the Mizuno residence?))

((Yes, who do you wish to speak to, and whom may I ask is calling?))  
((Tsukino Usagi...um...do you speak English?))

'Yes, yes I do, mother and Amy have spoken of you, and I assume you would like to talk to Amy?'

'Yes please, you must be Shinji?'

'That's right, nice to speak to you, Amy will be down in a sec, just let me call her'

In the background Serena could here Shinji shouting very loudly that someone was on the phone for her, and to hurry up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Amy, your brother sounds nice.'

'He is, well unless he is your brother.'

'I'll get to the point, are you busy today?'

'I was studying, but I can put it off, I am a few chapters ahead. Why what do you want to do?'

'I need your help, I want to go shopping, but I don't know how to get there and I don't really know the language yet'

'What do you need to buy?'

'I was thinking clothes for you know why, will you come.'

'Well, I was supposed to stay in with Shinji as well as studying, but I'll just drag him along, he will need to know what is going on as he lives here and will wonder what is going on.'

'Sure the more the merrier, you're a complete angel Amy.'

Amy stood at her end of the line blushing from the compliment. They agreed to meet at Amy's house as it was nearer to the mall than Serena's aunts house.

Half an hour after Serena had rang Amy she was knocking on Amy's door ready for a day of shopping.

'Hi Usa-chan, come in'

'Hi Amy-chan' Serena said giving Amy a hug, 'where is that gorgeous brother of yours?'

'Hi, you must be Usagi, I'm Shinji, but you may call me Jin'

'Yes I'm Usagi, but you can call me Serena, your mother and sister do, when in private though, I don't want anyone else to know.'

'Alright Serena, so you want a drink before we go?'

'Sure, Amy and I need to talk to you before we go anywhere.'

So in they went to discuss what was going on, Shinji seemed very trusting and didn't pry for any more information that Serena was giving, they told him about Serena's parents, they told him about the rape nearly nine weeks ago and then lastly after they gave him a few moments to take in what they had said they dropped the bombshell.

'Pregnant with triplets??'

'Yes' Amy and Serena said at the same time.

'But...but...'

'But what, it's three babies, and they are mine'

'Yes, but they are also his, how would you feel if they look like him?'

'They won't, of that I'm sure, they will be mine.'

'Ok, I'll help out whenever I can, if you promise that my sister will not get hurt in anyway.'

'I promise, I will never hurt her.'

'Shinji, how could you ask that?'

'Easy, she contains a lot of power.'

'So do you'

'And you too'

'What kind of power?' Serena/Usagi asked.

'Tell you later'

After that they grabbed their things and headed out to the mall, Shinji was quite reluctant to go girlie shopping, but after hearing that the small girl was pregnant with triplets he felt that he had to go and help.

When they got to the mall they stood trying to decide where to go first, Shinji was just standing beside them tapping his foot impatiently.

'Where are we going? I'm not standing here all day.'

'What do you suggest, clothes for me, the babies or nursery stuff?'

'Clothes for the babies, then you and then if you have any money left, something for the nursery.'

Shinji answered still tapping his foot on the floor. Serena nodded thoughtfully and Amy just shrugged not minding where they went.

'What size are you Serena?'

'Um I was size 8, but that is getting a little tight down where the babies are, so I think that I need to go up a size and my bras are a little tight too.'

'Right when we go to get your clothes I think that you should be measured for new bras, only a couple, then a couple of belts sizes 10 and 12, trousers and skirts in the same sizes, some blouses, tops and underwear.' Amy blushed whenever she mentioned underwear as they were walking along while discussing it.

'Um, what about leggings and t-shirts too?' Shinji added.

'That sounds great. Oh look here is the baby shop.'

'Ah look at these great little things, lets go look properly.'

They went in and started to look around, just then an assistant came up.

'Can I help you at all.'

'Yes, we are looking for some baby clothes for newborns' Amy said.

'Neither of you look pregnant'

'I am' Serena answered, sure that this woman would not know anyone that she knew.

'Isn't it a little earlier to be buying clothes for a baby that isn't yet showing?'

'Though it is none of your business I am pregnant with a multiple pregnancy and the doctor said that I may only have 20 weeks left to go which means that I start buying as soon as I can, which is now.'

The shop assistant looked a little embarrassed and turned asking them to follow her.

'These are the newborn and premature baby clothes, as you can see there is a wide selection.'

'Thank you'

The assistant left them to look at the clothes on their own. So there they started the shopping expedition, Serena had spent the equivalent of 40 dollars on baby clothes and then they went to get clothes for herself, that was an ordeal in itself, Serena felt frumpy in some of the stuff she tried on, but managed to buy a few trendy clothes in maternity wear and larger school clothes, that came to the equivalent of 80 dollars and a further 20 dollars on bras and 10 on underwear, she knew those clothes wouldn't be big enough for long, but she knew the clothes that she was in now would only last perhaps another week. She had just enough to spend on food.

'Lets go to the food court, I'm buying'

She led them to a seat and sent Jin to buy the food while she and Amy rested and talked.

'He is an absolute angel, just like you, what is your father like? You haven't really mentioned him'

'He is...different; we both take after our mom. As she said he deserted her when she needed him, but he does come to see us sometimes, he has a new family though, so we don't see him very often anymore.'

'Do you have other brothers or sisters then?'

'We have an older step brother and sister, the brother is cool, his name is Darien and his twin sister is called Rei, she is a bit of a stuck up snob, they are English by the way, my step mom is kind and pretty. I also have a younger set of twin sisters; one is more like a boy though, I'm sure she should have been. We see the girls when dad comes by, but we see Darien and Rei quite a lot, he is gorgeous though, I think you will like him. The younger girls call themselves the sisters of Earth and Darien the Prince of Earth and Rei they call the witch of Mars, and they sometimes call Jin and I the siblings of Mercury, they love looking at and studying the planets, they began calling us that because our hair reminds them of the colour of Mercury. You will absolutely love them, they are only 9, but wow are they smart.'

'Smarter than you?'

'Yes, they are, smarter than Jin too'

The rest of the day passed by in much the same way, eating, drinking and teasing each other in a close friends kind of way, Amy seemed much freer and happy, and Jin noticed this and vowed to help Serena as much as he could, just to keep Amy looking so happy.


End file.
